<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live Forever (If You’ve Got The Time) by crabmoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819526">Live Forever (If You’ve Got The Time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss'>crabmoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Live Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Changing POV, Character Death, Deities, POV Third Person Limited, Religion, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul and Jet Star meet the other half of their crew one day by chance, and they become a family fast, but when something happens to his family it’s up to Party Poison to save them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), but it’s light - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Live Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is gonna be the first part of the Live Forever AU !! They will all be things like this and likely switch POV, without too much of a solid overall storyline and more just glances into this universe.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fun Ghoul was sitting in a diner he had recently begun hanging out in with his best friend, Jet Star, though internally he called them his sibling but he never said it out loud. He feared they didn’t think of him that way. He was sitting on a torn up couch and Jet had their arm around his neck, as they slowly leaned over and drifted off to sleep. Ghoul was working on a small device to hack into the vending machine outside, though he had started to drift off from the weight of their arm on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the diner door scared the shit out of him, and the sound of his tools hitting the ground woke up Jet Star. They both got up and headed towards the door, where a red haired killjoy clad in a cobalt blue jacket was staring in. They had glassy eyes and looked fragile, like they could fall apart at any time. It was odd, the way they looked into the glass. Like he was their only hope. Jet Star opened the door for them and they practically fell into the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Jet Star asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at Ghoul and Jet with a pleading thank you, it was obvious the desert hadn’t been kind to them so far. “Party Poison. He/him.” He said, then fell into Jet’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried him to the couch and got one of the cans of Power Pup and a plastic spoon from the cabinet. They handed it to Party Poison and he ate it quickly, savoring each bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghoul sat on the edge of the couch, not quite the arm but not the actual couch either and watched him eat it up. Soon Jet joined and they sat together in silence, not wanting to rush Poison into talking. As he ate, his features changed from glassy to sharper and his dark red hair faded into a lighter red color. “Woah…” Ghoul said. He didn’t understand what was going on but he thought he was face-to-face with a zone shapeshifter. Jet seemed to share the same thought as they looked as surprised as Ghoul felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poison held their finger to their lips and shushed the two of them. “I’m not a ‘shifter, but I’m not a human either. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghoul and Jet nodded and poison smiled at them. He had a pretty smile, it might have been created himself or it might have been his natural smile, but it was pretty and Ghoul was happy he showed up at ‘their’ diner. He stared at Poison with a glint they only reserved for people they like, and Ghoul knew if Poison was planning to stay he’d be quickly welcomed into their little living area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother, on the other hand, he’s a shifter.” Poison said. He already looked at home on that couch, speaking through a mouthful of power pup and waving his spoon around just like Jet did when they spoke over food. “Oh right!” He didn’t give them a chance to ask about his brother, and quickly moved onto his own question. “What are your names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jet Star.” They said, and slid from the arm of the couch down next to Poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun Ghoul.” He smiled and waved at Poison, then took out his small mechanic project and started to work on it while Jet and Poison talked. Ghoul didn’t feel like listening, mostly because Jet and him were almost always together and he wanted to give them some privacy for now. Ghoul tuned back in when Poison spoke up and leveraged himself up on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, my brother!” He got up to open the diner door for a tall, blonde kid in a red racing jacket. He had a slender build and Ghoul quickly got the idea that these two brothers were planning to stay in the diner. At the very least, Poison was. “Kobra!” Poison hugged his brother and pulled him into the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Ghoul watched as he spoke, and noticed the fangs in his mouth. That must have been why he was called Kobra. That, or maybe Ghoul thought he liked shifting into a Cobra. He wanted to see that now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobra was awkward and gangly and nothing he expected from a shapeshifter. Ghoul thought they were supposed to be cool and suave, not awkward and nervous. Maybe Ghoul just had some false information, or maybe Kobra just was shy around new people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghoul waved to Kobra and he smiled back, so maybe it was just new people. Kobra took a seat on the arm by Ghoul, so their respective siblings could continue to sit together on the couch. Kobra watched Ghoul work on his project for a few minutes before asking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that for the vending machine?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghoul lit up at that. “Yeah!” He moved it so Kobra could see what he had done and even make suggestions to it. “I am trying to make my own battery city credit card but that’s going as well as you’d expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobra laughed and nodded. “Are you a desert born?” Kobra was already warming up to him, as they had at least one thing in common with mechanics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, me an’ Jet grew up in the city together.” He shook his head and gasped as a screw finally fit into place on his mechanism. “Were yo-” He was a shapeshifter of course he grew up in the city, what a dumb question to ask. Ghoul blushed and buried his face into his project further, but Kobra didn’t laugh. He didn’t even respond, instead he just watched as Ghoul worked a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire afternoon continued on like this, and they knew they were a crew at the end of that day. Kobra and Poison moved into the diner and the four of them bonded in a short matter of time. Ghoul felt like he gained a new older brother with Poison sort of getting with Jet, he wasn’t too sure of their whole situation. Kobra? Kobra was a whole other thing he didn’t want to think about right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost six months later they face their biggest firefight together, and things don’t quite go according to plan…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Party Poison will do whatever it takes to get his crew back, and he means that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2! I’m just separating this one from the first one because this one is Poison POV centric instead of Ghoul.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Party Poison came stumbling into WKIL with blood on his jacket and hair shorter than he’d ever like to be seen with. He fell onto the station table and gripped onto the edge, panting hard. “Doc, they’re—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Poison. They’re ghosted.” He said with a solemn voice. “But aren’t ya s’posed to be too?” Dr. D eyed poison with a look of concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, see- that’s the problem- I can’t- I’m not human- I can’t die.” Poison was beginning to catch his breath as he spoke, but he was still panting. He used the symbols and paintings and signs on the walls around him to help calm down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Show Pony came up and put their hand on Poison’s shoulder. “Aw sugar, I’m so sorry, why don’t ya have a nap and collect yourself?” Pony guided him over to a small mat in a corner of the room labeled ‘Cola’s cool down mat’. Poison snorted as he took a seat, that had to be the best thing he found in this station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poison laid down on the mat to help him rest a little easier and maybe fall asleep if he was lucky. He was so close to getting the first real sleep he’s had in days, when some killjoy burst through the WKIL doors and stomped up to Dr. D. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they got a word in to Doc, they turned and scoffed at Poison. “What are you, some kinda Party Poison imposter?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poison snarled and flipped over on the mat. He didn’t have the time or energy for this. Instead, he finally fully closed his eyes and got to sleep, completely ignoring whatever the killjoy was ranting about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Poison woke up, it was still light out. He flipped back over on the mat, expecting to see Dr. D, but instead he saw— “Cola!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cherri Cola noticed him and smiled. “Poison!” He came over and lifted Poison off his mat. “Did Pony put you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poison nodded. “How long has it been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cola giggled as he still held Poison up in the air. He must have found how short he was compared to Cola funny. “Three days.” Cherri Cola had this thousand yard stare, like he knew something weird was going on with Poison but couldn’t figure out what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poison’s eyes widened. Three days?! That was two days too long! He needed to get out of there and get some things sorted out. “Can you let me down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cola blinked out of his trance and put Poison down softly on the ground. That soft didn’t last as Poison booked it out the door and ran for the diner. While he ran, he realized just how short his hair actually was. He was used to it blowing in his face, but now it was too short to do that. He was sad about it being cut because it meant he was brown haired, instead of Poison Red, his signature. He did let it it back to his shoulder, so he could get that feeling that at least one thing wasn’t off right now, despite his entire life being fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The diner was thankfully still uninhabited when he arrived, and outside was still the Jeep they had stolen alongside the Trans Am. Kobra’s bike, his beloved 27, was gone, but he didn’t dwell too much on that. Kobra had put so many mods on that bike that Poison wasn’t surprised it got stolen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he just sat in the diner and searched for the other’s masks, they had to be here somewhere. He needed them or else he wouldn’t get his brothers back, he wouldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jet Star</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, he wouldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kobra Kid</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, he wouldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fun Ghoul</span>
  </em>
  <span> back. Without them, Poison was empty and he couldn’t bear it. “Come on, come on! I told them they had to put it in this drawer but does anyone listen? No!” Poison dug a little more and pulled out a sheet of stickers, which he stuck in his pocket for comfort later. “Oh shit, they’re right here.” So it was his fault he couldn’t find the masks after all. He shoved the masks in his other pocket and headed out for the Jeep parked behind the diner. Lucky for him they had decided to steal both cars and not listen to Kobra, who said only one car would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got into the driver seat and drove himself back towards the radio station he had just come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cola!” He shouted from outside. “Cola,” This time he at least was inside when he said it. “I need a candle and a rosary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poison, you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t explain it, I just need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cola reached below his station and handed Poison a candle, but no rosary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the rosary?” Poison held the candle and looked all around the station, maybe it was hanging and he had missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poison, it’s on your wrist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down and there it was, tied just like he left if. “Right. Thanks for the candle!” He yelled as he ran out of the diner. It was already getting to be too late, he wasn’t even sure if any of this would work, but he could try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mailbox sat in Zone 5, off Route Guano and just in the middle of nowhere enough that no one would mess with it. On the way he saw a bike that looked vaguely like Kobra’s, so he stopped to check it out. Reviving his friends was important but his brother not crying over losing his bike was also important. He saw that the bike </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kobra’s lucky 27 and threw it in the back of the Jeep so no one would take it again. Then he set off to finish his journey to retrieve his friends and headed for the mailbox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poison pulled the Jeep up as close to it as he could, and lit the candle with his fingers. He placed it on the ground in front of the mailbox and wrapped the rosary through his fingers. The last thing left for him to do was wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Party Poison?” The Phoenix Witch asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you already know?” Poison asked back. He had assumed she’d know his friends were dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, are you here to bring them back?” She responded with another question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, it’s not their time to die yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know dear, I know.” The Witch ruffled his hair and he smiled at her. The Witch was like his mom, and she took good care of him. Poison being a baby… whatever he was, they thought he was a deity but no one actually knew, he could use all the help he could get. She took the rosary from his fingers and placed it in the fire of the candle. This opened up a window to see Jet and Ghoul’s bodies, but no sign of Kobra’s. Poison would deal with Kobra later, for now he had two people he could get back and he was taking them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring them here.” Poison decided before The Witch even has to ask. He knew how these things went, and he knew the consequences of moving their bodies included memory loss, but if he was lucky it would just be the fight they forgot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and removed the rosary from the flame, so Poison could turn around to see Jet and Ghoul laying on the ground. It’d be a while before they were up, so he worked on Kobra next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soul window was blank when it searched for the dead Kobra, which meant he was either alive, or fully taken beyond at this point. Poison felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn’t cry. He couldn’t right now. Instead he went to see if anyone was up, Ghoul was, and helped him into the Jeep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Ghoul asked as he scratched his head and observed his surroundings. Ghoul got more info from seeing than talking, so Poison gave him a minute to figure it out. “Did I die?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Poison trailed off. He was at a loss for words for once. “Ya got killed in a firefight trying to protect Jet, but I brought you back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Jet okay?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re just waking up now so if you don’t mind, I’m gonna help them over here.” Poison ran over and helped Jet up, only to find they did remember what happened. Poison explained further as he drove them to the diner what he did in the past few days to get them back. Neither really seemed interested, but neither wanted to talk either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time someone did, it was a concern with Poison’s driving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pois, did you just run something over?” Jet looked out the back to see what was there, and noticed what had gotten hit. “You killed a snake, Poison.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What color?” Shit! There was a slight chance he had just killed Kobra in the process of trying to find him to bring him back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Black/brown.” Ghoul told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Shit.” Poison jumped, literally, out of the Jeep and ran back to pick it up. He carried the snake carefully back and searched for one of Kobra’s identifiers. All shifters had them, but some were harder to spot than others. On the snake’s belly was a white triangle pattern, which was Kobra’s identifier as a cobra. “It’s him all right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you get him back too?” Ghoul and Jet both asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poison nodded. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to drop you off first, mortals can’t witness it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghoul and Jet looked dejected, but didn’t argue. They were ten times as tired as they were upset about getting to see necromancy, and sleep could do them some good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were in the diner, Poison booked it back to Zone 5. He pulled up to the  mailbox just like before and ran up to the still lit candle, where he wrapped the rosary around the fingers that weren’t holding Kobra. The Witch removed them without a word and brought the beads down into the flames for him. Kobra was alive in seconds, and fell out of Poison’s hand and onto the ground. He shifted back to his real form, not Kobra but his look from when he left Battery City. Poison hadn’t seen this form in almost six years and noted the changes about it, how much shorter he was than Poison, and how this form had a chest now, and how long his brown hair still was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobra immediately embraced Poison in a hug, which was very different form his usual self, and cried into his shoulder for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Kobra..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Poison. You brought me back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. Wanna go back to the diner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kobra nodded into Poison’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know your brother can be very annoying when he wants to, but I know you love him.” The Witch told Poison as he gathered the candle and his rosary. Kobra was waiting for him in the Jeep, still refusing to shift, so he knew there was no chance of being heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but you live with him for 17 years, he grows on ya.” Poison and The Witch laughed before Poison got into the Jeep to drive Kobra home and return to the relatively normal life he lived with a crew.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! There will be more to come... hopefully...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like Blonde Kobra’s fangs...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>